Ficker secreto
by ann.barrs
Summary: ¡Es el Ficker secreto!


Las Powerpuff Girls no me pertenecen, este fic es sin fines lucros.

AU.

Buttercup cerró sus ojos al momento que pudo sentarse por fin y disfrutar de la calmada brisa que había en el parqué. Después de correr treinta minutos se había cansado demasiado.

Estuvo así por unos minutos hasta que sintió seca su garganta, necesitaba agua. Volteo su rostro para agarrar la pequeña mochila que traía consigo. Busco entre las cosas que tenía en su mochila, su botella de agua.

Al encontrar y abrir la botella, bebió un poco ya que tenía que dejar para más al rato. Miro todo el parque con aburrimiento, no había casi ninguna señal de vida. Solo ella y un viejito que trotaba

Era normal ya que era de madrugada, se estiró un poco para después escuchar el llanto de un animal. Frunció el ceño y se levantó de aquella banca que estaba sentada, siguió escuchando el llanto de aquel animal.

Se acercó a uno de los arbustos que había, donde había escuchado más fuerte el llanto de animal.

Abrió los ojos algo sorprendida, enfrente de ella había un perro demasiado grande de pelaje negro, era muy similar a un lobo. Era hermoso.

Aquel perro con apariencia de lobo se retorcía del dolor y aullaba más fuerte cada vez. Buttercup noto la gran herida que tenía en su espalda, parecía que otro animal lo había rasguñado.

Se agachó para quedar a lado del perro y lo acarició con cuidado, cuando lo tocó espero que esté le mordiera pero solo se calmo un poco. Sonrió por eso y agarro su celular para marcar a su hermana bubbles.

Bubbles sabía más de animales que ella.

El lugar se veía tétrico con tan solo ver los colores. El lugar parecía sacado de una misma película de terror de los 50's basada de Drácula de Terence fisher.

En la sala solo se podía apreciar a un hombre sentado en uno de los sillones individuales, leyendo y fumando su cigarro. Toda la sala se encontraba en silencio a excepción de el ruido del cambio de hojas que daba el responsable de eso.

El ruido se vio interrumpido al toque de la puerta para después escuchar como se abría la gran puerta de aquel pequeño cuarto. Al abrirse la puerta se dejó ver a un joven solemne y algo aterrador, la viva imagen del diablo.

—¿se te ofrece algo?—soltó de forma de pregunta aquel hombre del cigarro. No dirigía su vista hacia el, estaba aún dirigida en el libro que traía consigo en sus piernas.

—¿que le pasó a mi hermano?—aquel joven de ojos aterradores se acercó al hombre. Su rostro se encontraba serio aunque estaba muy enojado, cosa que se podía ver en sus ojos.

El hombre agarró su cigarro y lo apagó en el mueble sin importarle la marca que dejaba, cruzó sus piernas para después subir su cabeza y verlo fijamente.

—¿Ese bueno para nada? Lo castigue, sufrirá como el verdadero perro que es—sonrió algo cínico pero el joven no le causó nada, parecía normal al ver aquel hombre así— ahora tu hermano es un lobo estupido, dudo que siga vivo por aquella lección que les dieron mis esclavos

El chico apretó sus dientes con furia para después agarrarlo del cuello, apretándolo levemente y encarar a su creador

—¡Donde lo dejaste animal!—de sus ojos podían salir brillo de color rojo, estaba realmente enojado—¡Donde!—

—no sabía que tenías amor hacia el patético de tu hermano, pero si tanto insistes—hizo una pausa para bostezar, cosa que hizo enfurecer almas al joven por la mínima importancia que le daba aquel loco—está en Townsville, del otro lado del país.

El chico de ojos rojos lo soltó bruscamente para después salir realmente enojado de aquella habitación. Al momento que salió entró una mujer con un uniforme de sirvienta, entro con algo de miedo y se acercó a su jefe.

—S-señor Him ¿se encuentra bien?—de aventuró a preguntar la joven de cabello gris.

—Me encuentro en perfecto estado

Blossom miraba con el ceño fruncido a su hermana, no sabía como se le había ocurrido semejante idea.

Sabe que bubbles tiene un gran afecto hacia los animales, y también sabe que no pueden tenerlos en al casa. Cosa que buttercup y bubbles parecían ignorar.

—buttercup—llamó su hermana mayor—¿por que?—

—Por que estaba lastimado, aparte es muy lindo ¿no lo crees? No podía dejarlo ahí todo moribundo—

Blossom respiro hondo y mientras masajeaba la punta de su nariz. Dudaba que su padre aceptara aquel animal y más con lo grande que estaba.

La pelirroja miro a su hermana que se encontraba metida en su celular, quizás estaría hablando con Mitch. Se dejó caer en el mueble. En su mente todo lo que estaba era que sus hermanas no se encariñaran con el.

Después de unas dos horas se abrió la puerta de la sala de laboratorios de su padre, dejando ver a una rubia algo cansada pero con una sonrisa.

—ya esta bien, lo deje descansar—comentó aún con aquella sonrisa tan característica de ella, mientras se sacaba las manos con su pantalón.

Buttercup al escuchar eso se levantó y se acercó a su hermana para murmurarle algo. Blossom frunció el ceño por eso, detestaba que su hermana hiciera eso.

Las dos asintieron con la cabeza y miraron a blossom. Ambas con una sonrisa y con los ojos abiertos.

La mayor ya se daba una idea de que pasaría y las menores esperaban que su idea funcionara.

3 horas después.

Bubbles reía como una niña pequeña al ver que aquel perro ya se encontraba jugando con ella, al principio este la veía con cara de fastidio y trataba de asustarla cosa que no funcionó. Buttercup decidió ponerle el nombre, Bucky. Ella había dicho que era nombre perfecto para el perro, blossom no se opuso y opinó que sería bueno bañarlo.

Las dos hermanas menores habían conseguido convencer a blossom y al Profesor Utonio para que se quedaran aquella mascota, eso si, con condiciones.

Blossom rio un poco al ver como el perro se acurrucaba en las piernas de bubbles mientras buttercup le tomaba unas cuántas fotos.

—blossom, al parecer te tú también te encariñaste con este grandulón—comentó bubbles mientras acariciaba al canino—ya vi como lo miras—soltó una risita.

—quizás, pero con que cumplan con las condiciones todo esta bien— recordó mientras se acercaba al perro y también lo acariciaba

En eso se escuchó el timbre, las tres chicas se vieron.

—¿Quién podría ser?—pregunto Buttercup mientras se levantaba para ir abrir.

Bubbles se puso algo nerviosa, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se adelantó hacia la puerta. Blossom y Buttercup la vieron rara, estaba sonrojada y muy acelerada.

La azabache decidió restarle importancia y siguió jugando con el perro sin embargo Blossom decidió ver que pasaba, con el más posible sigilo se acercó a la ventana para ver el por qué su hermana estaba así.

Se sorprendió al ver a Boomer, lo conocía solo de vista ya que Bubbles una vez les comentó que el era el chico que en serio le gustaba.

Horas antes.

El pelirrojo soltó otro gruñido, su estupido hermano menor lo contestaba el teléfono. Hasta donde sabía se encontraba estudiando la universidad en aquel lugar donde Him le había dicho donde estaba Butch.

—Señor brick, ya está listo el avión—avisó un mayordomo mientras miraba aquel avión privado.

Brick solo se levanto para dirigirse a las escaleras y entrar en el avión. Tenía que encontrar a su hermano, y no tenía mucho tiempo.

Por lo que había averiguado si duraba una luna llena más quedaría así por siempre. Aunque primero tenía que saber si estaba vivo. También se preguntaba qué hizo para hacer enfurecer Him y decidir qué estuviera ahora así.

Después de acomodarse en el avión, volvió la vista a su teléfono. Su hermano seguía sin contestarle y era urgente su llamada.

Aun se preguntaba por que demonios le tocó ser hijo de Lucifer, como ellos le decían,Him. Al principio todo era genial, tenían todo en sus palmas. Nadie ni nada les impedía tener todo lo que quisieran, era jodidamente perfectos. Pero cada vez que crecían veían más la realidad, ahora el puto de Him no les quería dar las cosas así por que si como antes.

Recordaba bien las palabras que les había dicho "Si quieren algo, tendrán que ganárselo con lo que yo les pida. Si no es así, no les daré ni una mierda"

—Señor Him—una mujer interrumpió los pensamientos de brick, brick la miro de muy mala manera, detestaba que le digieran Him—p-perdón, S-señor Brick...tiene una llamada de su hermano—la chica se encontraba nerviosa, aquel chico era el mas guapo que podía ver en su vida pero siempre sentía una sensación tenebrosa cuando se acercaba a este.

—puedes retirarte—la mujer asintió con la cabeza y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo. Brick miro el teléfono que había dejado la aeromoza antes de irse.

No lo pensó mucho y agarró aquel teléfono.

—Boomer—su voz era algo ronca y seria.

—no vi que tenía llamadas tuyas ¿pasa algo?—pregunto muy relajado boomer desde el teléfono.

—Him convirtió a Butch en un lobo por alguna tontería, dijo que lo mando a Townsville y tenemos que hacer que vuelva a la normalidad—fue al grano sin ningún rodeo, no quería tardar en esa llamada.

—¿y por simplemente no lo dejamos así?

—Por que si dura una luna llena más podrá quedar así para siempre, recuerda que si eso pasa nosotros nos joderemos por que—no pudo terminar de hablar por que boomer lo interrumpió.

—seremos lo mismo que el, si ya se—el tono de su voz era de irritación—Him no los advirtió, si nos convertía en algo y no lográbamos quitárnoslos nos quedaríamos así, y si solo le pasaba a uno los demás sufriríamos lo mismo.

—entonces ya te queda muy claro, ahora busca a ese maldito de butch—ordenó muy serio brick mientras miraba fijamente a la ventana del avión—lo más posible es que sea un mugre lobo de ojos verdes y cabello negro, lo más importante es que cheques si trae su estupido collar por que sin el no podremos recitar el conjuro y quitárselo.

—si, yo lo buscaré. Ahora adiós— fue lo último que dijo boomer para después colgarle a su hermano. Brick soltó un suspiro, ya quería llegar y buscar a ese pulgoso, no quería quedar como el para siempre.

Después de un rato de que bubbles saliera de la casa volvió a entrar, ahora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja algo sonrojada.

Buttercup vio como su hermana daba brincos y sonreía como estupida. La rubia se tiro en el sillón y pasa sus manos a su pecho. Ahora miraba el techo como estupida.

Bucky ya se había dormido y blossom había entrado a la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena.

—¿Pero que carajos te pasa a ti? —Buttercup arqueó una ceja mientras le preguntaba a su hermana, sabía que estaba colada por aquel cara bonita pero no se imagino que demasiado.

Bubbles volteo a verla con una sonrisa, se podía notar cierto brillo en los ojos azules de esta.

—Invite a mi nuevo novio a cenar mañana en la casa—

—¿Qué?—pregunto confundida buttercup. ¿Desde cuando tenía novio esa mocosa?

En eso se escuchó como se caía una cuchara en al cocina, cosa que alertó a Bucky y a las chicas.

—¿Bubbles como que novio?—recogió rápido la cuchara que se la había caído para evitar que Bucky la lamiera

Bubbles soltó una risita mientras se levantaba y daba vueltas

—como lo oyen, Boomer vino y me pidió que fuéramos novios—cada vez se sonrojaba más y soltaba suspiros al imaginar su futuro con el.

Blossom frunció el ceño,¿por que bubbles era demasiada crédula? Rodó los ojos para volver a la cocina y luego salir otra vez pero ahora con una charola de comida y dejarla en el comedor.

—Bubbles, el amor te apendeja—soltó buttercup mientras se iba a sentar en una de las sillas del comedor.

—¡Buttercup, lenguaje!—regaño blossom mientras ponía comida de perros en el plato nuevo de Bucky, cosa que el perro vio con asco aquel alimento tan asqueroso.

Buttercup solo se dio la tarea de rodar los ojos y agarrar una buena cantidad de comida que blossom había hecho. Su hermana tenía un don en sus manos por que todo lo que hacía le quedaba jodidamente bien.

—eso lo dices hermanita por que nunca te has enamorado—contesto bubbles mientras se sentaba a lado de ella—cuando te enamores estarás peor que yo, y cuando eso pase me burlare de ti.

—¡Ja! Sigue soñando por que eso nunca pasará—hablo Buttercup antes de meterse una buena cantidad de comida en su boca—afsi quef nu efsperes—

—¡Buttercup!—volvió a regañar blossom al ver que su hermana comía con la boca abierta.

Buttercup termino de tragar su comida y sonrió después de eso. Bubbles solo rodó los ojos algo divertida, siempre era lo mismo.

—lo siento mamá—

El sonido de la puerta hice que boomer dejara de ver la tele. Suspiro cansado ¿quien carajos puede tocar la puerta a estas altas horas de la noche? Fue lo que pensó antes de abrir la puerta y darse la sorpresa que era su hermano, Brick.

—Pensé que llegarías mañana—hablo en forma de bienvenida mientras dejaba pasar a su hermano que traía una pequeña maleta consigo—hubieras avisado que llegarías a esta hora.

—Llegue a esta hora por que estaba en Seattle, lugar que está al otro lado del país—puso su maleta a lado del mueblo y dio una vista aquel departamento que rentaba su hermano—se ve que tienes buenos gustos.

—Siempre los he tenido—sonrió de lado y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor—ahora ¿como buscaremos a butch? El bosque de aquí si hay lobos pero son pocos...hasta donde se los cazan

—Mañana en la mañana iremos a buscar para ver si está ahí—miro fijamente a su hermano para después estirarse

El rubio asintió con la cabeza pero se quede mirando a brick, había recordado algo muy importante.

—Pero no nos podemos quedar hasta tarde...

—¿Por que? ¿Tendrás una cita? Cancela—se apresuró a decir brick mientras se quitaba su chaqueta de cuero—Es más importante no ser unos pulgosos como esos idiotas

Boomer frunció el ceño por eso, ¿Acaso a brick solo le importaba si se hacían lobos por siempre o que?

—Tengo una cena con mi novia

El pelirrojo volteo a verlo con una ceja arqueada y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Novia? ¿Novia de rato o formal?—pregunto con cierta curiosidad mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

—Es mi novia formal y no puedo faltar, tu puedes seguir buscando a butch pero yo no podré...

—Yo iré contigo, quiero conocer esa tal novia tuya—interrumpió brick, boomer lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados. No se confiaba del todo de brick, al final de cuentas el era el que más se parecía a Him

—¿No querrás estropear la cena?

Brick soltó una carcajeada y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no pienso estropearla

Boomer lo miro por unos segundos y suspiro, quizás y decía la verdad. Se quedaron unos minutos más hablando hasta que vieron que serían las cuatro de la madrugada y querían irse lo más antes posible, así que decidieron irse a dormir ya.

Al momento que brick decidió dormir cerró sus ojos pero no podía, tenia una sensación extraña de que mañana sería un día muy agitado. También el tema de boomer lo sorprendió un poco, solo había conocido chicas de un hola y adios, por eso mismo quería conocer a la nueva, a ver si era la buena para su hermano.

Siempre se había preguntado cómo es que boomer es hijo de Him y hermano suyo. Butch y el siempre fueron traviesos y malos pero boomer, el era muy torpe y a veces bueno.

Sonrió al recordar cuando hacía travesuras y al final decía la verdad, siempre se ganaba un golpe de él y su hermano. Tal vez boomer era el único que tendría futuro.

Buttercup comenzó abrir los ojos, estaba despertando. En eso sintió un peso en su estómago y sonrió al darse cuenta que era Bucky acostado arriba de ella, la cabeza de este estaba entre sus pechos.

Si que este perro era muy abusado, sonrió y lo acaricio un poco para después moverlo y poderse levantar. Al momento que puso el pie en el piso se comenzó a estirar.

—quizás sea bueno que me de un buen baño—hablo para si misma. Comenzó a quitarse su pijama para después quitarse su ropa interior, le daba igual ya que se encontraba sola, no realmente sola por que Bucky estaba ahí pero al fin al cabo era un perro y estaba dormido.

Lo que no se dio cuenta es que Bucky no estaba dormido, aquel lobo que era confundido con un perro abrió uno de sus ojos y miraba fijamente a Buttercup, cosa que ella no se dio cuenta.

Bucky cerró su ojo al momento que vio que Buttercup entraba al baño. Quizás no era tan malo ser un lobo confundido con un perro, fue lo que pensó butch.

Siguió pensando que había tenido mucha suerte, estaba rodeado de tres chicas súper sexys que las veía sin sostén, ropa corta y lo abrazan haciendo que esté podría ver sus pechos de todas. Y ahora una de desnudaba enfrente de el, el estaba realmente en la gloria.

Lo único malo es que el sabía que no todo iba a estar así por siempre, sus hermanos lo estarían buscando o se quedaría así por siempre pero solo con la diferencia que se volvería un hombre lobo.

Him decidió convertirlo de por mientras en un hombre lobo para que después en la luna llena se transformara totalmente en uno. La idea no le desagradaba del todo pero tampoco era de su gusto. Y todo por haberse acosado con una de las miners prohibidas del maldito de Him. Recordando eso, ya tenía un buen rato sin un rápido, quizás se escaparía para divertirse un rato. Butch termino de pensar para después levantarse y salir del cuarto.

Cuando bajo a la sala no vio absolutamente a nadie, buscó el cuarto del padre de las chicas para agarrar unas cuantas prendas para vestirse después. Tenía suerte que ese señor ya se había ido

...

—¡Chicas!—grito buttercup mientras bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía a la cocina—¡Chicas!

—¿Que pasa buttercup?—pregunto blossom quien se encontraba tomando un café y revisando su teléfono

—¿Has visto a Bucky?—pregunto algo angustiada, desde que se metió a bañar no lo había visto. No le tomo importancia por qué tal ves pudo haber salido de su cuarto y acostarse en el mueble.

—No, quizás bubbles lo saco a pasear—propuso blossom mientras terminaba de tomar su café

—¿Pasear a que?—pregunto la antes nombrada mientras se sentaba a lado de blossom y miraba a buttercup

—A bucky...

—No, nunca lo saque

Las tres se miraron para después ir rápido hacia afuera, si había escapado no debería estar tan lejos y menos con aquella lastimada que apenas había sido curada.

—tsk —se quejó boomer al pegarse con una rama de aquel bosque, ya estaba cansado de buscar y solo encontrar puros lobos grises y blancos. Y para el colmo ninguno con aquel mugroso collar. —Brick esto es una locura, buscar a butch nos tomaría mucho tiempo—

—Lo encontraremos más rápido si te dejarás de quejar y buscarás más.

—Brick, dime una cosa...¿Him lo convirtió en Lobo o en Hombre lobo? Por que si fuera el caso de hombre lobo, estoy seguro que lo encontraríamos más rápido en un bar o table dance...

Brick se quedo callado por varios segundos, quizás Him no le dijo toda la información que necesitaría.

—No lo sabes verdad—se atrevió a decir boomer mientras se acercaba a el algo cansado, habían llegado a las 7 de la mañana y ya eran las 6 de la tarde, en dos horas seria su cena con bubbles.

—Mejor busquemos mañana donde dices tu, ¿no tenías una cita?

Boomer sonrió, por fin ya se irían. Comenzaron a caminar a dirección del carro de boomer, al llegar entraron y decidieron irse directamente al departamento de este. En todo el camino se quedaron en silencio, ninguno dijo nada.

A boomer no le gustaba del todo eso mientras a brick le daba realmente igual, es mas le gustaba estar así en silencio.

Cuando llegaron decidieron comenzar arreglarse, o bueno boomer. Brick se lanzó al mueble y comenzó a ver la tele.

Puso las noticias al ver que no había nada más interesante, pero lo que sería más interesante sería al momento donde visualizaría a butch con una chica de cabello castaño, el cual estaba detrás de una presentadora donde hablada de un accidente recién ocurrido.

Brick miro con más atención la noticias, tenia la idea de que el causante de aquel accidente fue butch.

—¡Boomer!—llamó brick, boomer tardo unos minutos para salir de su cuarto y mirar a brick.

—¿Pasa algo?—pregunto boomer que se encontraba con sólo un pantalón.

—Creo que ya se donde esta butch...

Boomer lo miro con una ceja alzada, la mirada de brick no le daba buena espina.

...

Boomer y Brick pasaron de desapercibidos al momento de entrar aquel antro, todo olía a cigarro y a licor barato.

Brick se dirigió a la barra para preguntar al barman si había visto a butch, enseñándole una foto de este. Mientras que boomer buscaba a butch con la mirada, en una hora sería su cita y tendría que volver a cambiarse ya que aquel olor a cigarro se quedaría impregnado en su ropa.

La mirada de boomer llegó a parar a un collar muy peculiar. Era el collar de butch.

—maldito hijo de puta—murmuro boomer al ver el collar tirado, camino hacia donde se encontraba este y lo agarro lo más rápido posible para después guardarlo en su bolsillo.

Se acercó a Brick quien ya había conseguido información de Butch, había sido fácil ya que sólo tenía que hipnotizar al barman.

—butch si estuvo aquí—hablo brick al ver a boomer acercarse a él—el barman dijo que estuvo con varias chicas y salió con una castaña, como la que te dije.

—pues yo encontré algo muy importante—el rubio sacó de su bolsillo un collar con una calavera de ojos verdes—al parecer al idiota se le cayó.

Brick negó con la cabeza y lo agarro para guardarlo.

—vámonos por que solo tienes media hora para llegar a tu jodida cita—comentó brick mientras caminaba hacia la salida de aquel antro. Ahora se tendrían que bañar otra vez.

Bubbles se encontraba nerviosa, faltaban 10 minutos para que boomer llegara. Habían acordado que sería una cena pero algo familiar ya que iban a estar sus hermanas, cosa que era bueno ya que así conocería a su familia.

No dejaba de verse en el espejo, blossom estaba acostada en el sillón viendo su celular; estaba aburrida. Mientras que buttercup tenía una mala cara, bucky no había llegado aún y estaba muy preocupada por él. Pasaron unos minutos, para ser exactos veinte y boomer aún no llegaba. Lo dejaría pasar ya que solo eran diez minutos de retraso.

—¡Bubbles!—grito ya irritada Buttercup, veía como su hermana daba vueltas por la sala como una loca—¡Ya quédate quieta que me mareas!

—Buttercup no seas brusca—regaño blossom al ver cómo le gritaba a su hermana—y bubbles tranquilízate, pronto llegará lo más posible es que le paso algo. Bubbles respiro hondo y asintió la con la cabeza, quizás blossom tenía razón. En eso se escucha el ruido del timbre, bubbles se sonrojó y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo y sonrió a ver a boomer en la puerta.

—¡b-boomer!—exclamó emocionada para darle un abrazo y invitarlo pasar a su casa. Boomer sonrió por aquel acto de su novia, era realmente tierna. Después volteo a ver a Brick y después a su novia.

—emm...bubbles se me olvidó decirte antes pero llego mi hermano y lo invité, sé que tuve que avisar antes de traerlo...

Bubbles soltó una risa leve—no te preocupes, entre más mejor—

Ambos rubios sonrieron y pasaron, atrás de ellos lo seguía el pelirrojo que se encontraba algo serio.

Comenzaron a presentarse entre todos, los ojos de brick se quedaron quietos al ver a blossom, sonrió para sí mismo ya que esa chica era realmente guapa.

La cena comenzó normal y tranquila, en vez de cuando brick le lanzaba una que otra miraba a blossom y esta se limitaba a sonreírle leve por cortesía o estar seria. Mientras que Buttercup sólo comía y en vez de cuando le preguntaba cosas a boomer y a brick.

En medio de la cena se escuchó un aullido en la puerta de afuera atrapando la atención de todos, Buttercup sonrió feliz

—¡Es bucky!—saltó algo feliz, el perro seguía vivo. Fue lo más rápido que pudo a la puerta y abrió la puerta aquel canino. Este paso como si nada y se hecho en el sofá. Brick y boomer de quedaron viendo con los ojos abiertos y sin decir nada. Con solo ver esos ojos verdes sabían que era butch. Brick pateo la pierna de boomer cosa que hizo que este se sorprendiera pero había captado el mensaje, distraer a la chicas.

—mmm, bubbles te quiero mostrar algo pero necesito la ayuda de...Buttercup—dijo el nombre de la hermana que más se acordaba—p-pero es afuera—mintió mientras se levantaba y miraba a las dos chicas.

–emm si...—dudo un poco buttercup mientras veía a bubbles, la cual sonrió asintiendo su cabeza.

—Vamos—agarro a las dos chicas para sacarlas de la casa

Blossom miro con el ceño fruncido a brick mientras esté se levantaba y se dirigía al perro.

—em, pelirroja ¿podrías hacerme un favor?—pregunto brick mientras se acercaba más al lobo

—¿Me podrías explicar qué haces?—evadió la pregunta la pelirroja del pelirrojo.

—Ve por un vaso de agua por mí ¿sí?—hablo seriamente brick viéndola fijamente a sus ojos, esperaba que cayera antes ellos. Blossom solo lo miro con extrañeza cosa que sorprendió a brick.

—no

— ¡Boomer!—grito tratando de ignorar a blossom, después vería por qué no caía ante sus hechizos. El rubio entró rápido a la casa y miro a blossom algo confundido

— ¿Por qué no ha caído?

—no tengo ni la menor idea, tu novia y su hermana ya cayeron

—Eso quiero creer

Brick soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza

—Espero yo que si—soltó por último brick para después decir el conjuro junto a boomer. Una luz negra con rojo se posó alrededor del lobo para después dejar a vista a un chico de ojos verdes, tez morena y cabello azabache. Realmente atractivo

Blossom solo quedo con boca abierta mientras sus hermanas estaban igual viendo desde la puerta. Ninguno dijo nada, el silencio reinaba el lugar. Hasta que buttercup lo rompió

— ¡¿TODO EL JODIDO TIEMPO BUCKY ERA UN CHICO TRANSFORMADO EN PERRO?!

—Hombre lobo...—corrigió boomer ganándose una mirada fea de Buttercup

Butch sonrió coqueto mientras miraba a Buttercup.

—Mientras fui un lobo, tengo que admitir que tú tienes un buen cuerpo— Buttercup frunció el ceño realmente enojada para después agarrar el jarrón más cercano que tenía y lanzárselo a butch. Un extraño que se convirtió en perro o lobo la había visto desnuda.

Bubbles volteo a ver a boomer muy confundida al igual que blossom.

—Creo que tienen mucho que contar—comentó blossom para después ver a brick y a boomer. Quienes se encontraban serios y muy callados.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

¡Y si lo termine! Espero que les haya gustado, en serio me divertí haciendo esto aunque no quede satisfecha con el final ya no podía hacer nada porque hoy era el último día y si editaba capaz y lo borraba todo.

A mi ficker secreto espero que te haya gustado, espero que te hubieras divertido un poco con este hahaha. También decidí meter un poco de todas las parejas porque no tengo en claro que parejas son tus favoritas XDxD

Bueno mi ficker secreto es

¡ArcticDays! ¡Felicidades!


End file.
